Aftermath
by JustDanny
Summary: Porque hay un antes y un después de la Guerra para todos. Conjunto de viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Conjunto de viñetas escritas así porque sí, porque echaba de menos el fandom madre y lo agradecido de los drabbles, de los esbozos estos tan vagos y tan sencillos de distintos personajes. Nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Despertar (Harry)**

El Niño-Que-Vivió tiene pesadillas, algunas noches. Sueña con el andén, con la figura agachada a la que no pudo acercarse, a la que no quiso acercarse, a la que nadie va a salvar. Sueña con el pedazo de alma del Lord Oscuro que mató a sus padres y a su padrino y a tanta otra gente, y, al despertar, aprieta los puños. Hizo lo que debía, piensa, acabando con él. No pronunció la maldición asesina; salvó al mundo. Pero hay veces que se mira en el espejo, esas mañanas, y sólo ve una cicatriz. No hay nada debajo: no es un hombre. Y se imagina a sí mismo aterrado, encogido, se imagina a sí mismo igual a Tom porque, en el fondo, no eran tan distintos.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Almendras (Ron)**

Si pudiera volver atrás, le dice, confiesa, no cambiaría nada de esto. Si pudiese volver atrás, Hermione, no escogería a ninguna otra. Y ella sonríe, le besa, porque besarle es lo único que quiere, porque es el día de su boda y la guerra queda tan lejos, tan olvidada. Porque llevan años juntos pero no cuentan: la vida empieza ahora. La vida empieza con caminos despejados, piensa Ron, y madres emocionadas y un vestido blanco, con olor a almendras en el pelo. Todo lo demás -el pasado, el futuro- no importa demasiado. Lo único importante es ella.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: para quien esté interesado, hay más viñetas en mi elejota: . com

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Hogar (Hermione)**

Le habría gustado reír tanto como a los otros. Le habría gustado celebrar la victoria, como hacen en las calles de Londres -hay tantos magos que Hermione se pregunta cómo conseguirán ocultarle esto a los muggles-, pero en lugar de eso apresura el paso. Las calles son demasiado largas, piensa, están demasiado llenas. El cielo amenaza tormenta, y para ella está bien. Es lo que tendría que haber: un huracán, un diluvio. Algo tan terrible que les hiciera mirar, a todos, que les hiciera darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, no han ganado. Que el monstruo ha perdido su cabeza, sí, pero sigue pataleando; que hay tantos como ella, sin un hogar al que volver, que a veces siente que se está asfixiando.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Delicado (Ginny)**

Si pudiera sacarlos a todos de casa, Ginny lo haría. Especialmente a su madre, porque Molly lo necesita: le hace falta el aire y algo de compañía, algo distinto, menos monótono, una pequeña distracción, piensa. Si pudiera llevárselos de allí, a George y a Percy y a papá, obligarles a jugar un partido de quidditch aunque les falte uno de los bateadores, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero es difícil salir de su habitación, piensa, y hablar de lo que ocurre -hablar de Fred- es... Es un tema delicado. Es como si todo fuera frágil, como si se fuera a romper -la casa y la familia y la sensación de normalidad- al mínimo soplo de aire, a la mínima mención. A veces, Ginny tiene ganas de tirarlo todo abajo. Empezar de cero.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Victoria (Draco)**

Y es lo único que le queda, el consuelo de seguir vivo. De tener otra oportunidad: es su pequeña victoria. Es amarga, sabe mal, sabe a culpa porque hay tantos otros muertos, heridos, prisioneros, hay tantos a los que no volverá a ver nunca -Crabbe y Goyle y Nott y Parkinson- y que podrían haber sido héroes, piensa. Él no. Él nunca ha tenido madera. Draco Malfoy no tiene ideales, no tiene fuerzas: tiene instinto de supervivencia, y un apellido. Con eso le basta.

Y puede seguir adelante, ahora. Vivir. Día a día, mes a mes: cada segundo es una pequeña victoria.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review; siento haber hecho esperar tanto. De todas formas, esto está terminado y colgado en mi elejota.

**Notas 2:** Vale, lo admito: dedazo corregido. A buenas horas...

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Sencillo (Luna)**

Es tan sencillo, piensa, es tan simple, todo esto. Lo de volver atrás, al antes de la Guerra, es tan sencillo para el mundo en general que se pregunta dónde está fallando ella. Por qué no puede cerrar la puerta sin echar la llave y tres encantamientos, por qué ha dejado de ser Lunática Lovegood para convertirse en lo que es ahora, en Luna.

A veces piensa que no es justo. La has vivido tan de cerca, la Guerra, estabas tan metida en ella, tan hasta el fondo, que te confundiste con todo lo demás. Con las maldiciones Imperdonables y los gritos de dolor y muerte y el hedor de los cadáveres, con el miedo en la mirada y ese vigilar siempre porque podrían atacar desde cualquier parte. Es injusto lo sencillo que parece para todos, para otros. Es injusto qué fácil les resulta seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Simetrías (George)**

Para George es difícil. Para George es como si, cada mañana, al abrir los ojos, volviera a empezar. Espera un comentario afilado, espera agua en la cara o un gemido desde la otra cama que hable de resaca y de ¿te acuerdas de anoche, Forge? Para George es un despertar del todo continuo, un no encontrar a Fred más que en el espejo, una falta de simetrías desconcertante. Se siente vacío, desequilibrado. Necesita que alguien termine sus frases: a veces se le olvida acabarlas a él. Y puede que sí, que en algún momento piense que no puede más. Pero es un Gryffindor. Para George es difícil, pero sigue adelante. Siempre hay algo más.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Té (Neville)**

Podríamos quedar algún día, propone. Si quieres. Tomar un té, no sé. Como quieras.

Y él dice que sí, porque no es como otras chicas. Porque no le mira con adoración, no le ve como a un héroe. Porque sabe que hizo lo que había que hacer, que sólo tuvo mala suerte, igual que ella.

Hannah tiene una cicatriz en el estómago, una sonrisa preciosa. Se ríe de la costumbre de Neville de sentarse en una esquina, vigilando la entrada de las Tres Escobas, pero cada vez que entra alguien se tensa. Dice me alegro de que hayas decidido terminar este año, y es sincera. No sabe qué va a hacer cuando acabe el año, le explica, pero ya se le ocurrirá algo. Antes pensaba que no tendría tiempo, ¿sabes?, antes de la Guerra. Ahora creo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y es verdad. Y se toman el té despacio, con calma, se toman la vida con calma. Hay cosas que requieren su tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Carta (Daphne)**

Hace meses que no llegan cartas a su buzón. Años, piensa, desde que pudo verle. Y se asoma a la ventana algunas noches y se le ocurre que, quizás, algún día, le vea llegar desde allí, montado en una escoba -se lo imagina como en Hogwarts, algo torpe pero lo bastante cabezón como para seguir adelante-, todo piel y huesos, pero qué importa. Todo suyo, también, piensa a veces. Cierra la ventana.

Hace meses que no llegan cartas a su buzón; una mañana recibe una lechuza. Apenas entiende su letra, garabatos de una mano que tiembla -de hambre, de odio, de sueño y de terror-, apenas entiende la firma, pero sonríe. Y se imagina que, en otra parte, él sonríe también. Como antes. Cuando eran niños jugando a la guerra, cuando eran peones y se daban la mano y no se daban un beso -no se atrevieron nunca-. Todo era tan fácil, entonces, piensa.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: posible incongruencia con el canon... pero no me acordé de mirar cuál de los dos hermanos moría.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Mentiras (Colin)**

Dicen que eran héroes, guerreros. Dicen que lucharon con valor, hasta el final, que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano, y Colin sabe que mienten. Colin se pregunta quién va a explicárselo a sus padres, también, vuestro hijo menor es un héroe, no va a volver a casa. Y se le forma una mueca amarga, un amago de sonrisa, porque de qué te sirve ahora ser un Gryffindor, Dennis, piensa.

Erigen un monumento dedicado a todos ellos. Escriben sus nombres en la piedra, y a Colin le sorprende que nadie lo destroce con un hechizo. A él le gustaría. Parece una broma, piensa, parece una broma y no lo es. A los héroes de la Segunda Guerra, dice sobre todos los nombres, y no son más que mentiras. A los muertos de la Segunda Guerra, murmura él.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


End file.
